Percussion instruments are well known in the art, as are percussion instruments designed for foot operation. Also known in the art is the use of various percussion instruments in accompaniment of a musical guitar or other non-percussion instruments.
However, there is nothing currently known in the art which provides the capability for a musician to accompany his own playing of a guitar or other non-percussion instrument with a device which produces percussion while in simultaneous use with the guitar or other non-percussion instrument.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a musical accompaniment device which allows a musician to accompany his own playing of a guitar or other non-percussion instrument with percussion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a musical accompaniment device which produces percussion while in simultaneous use with the guitar or other non-percussion instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical musical accompaniment device which is attached to a guitar or other musical instrument to produce a tapping sound to accompany the music produced by that instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical musical accompaniment device which is attached to a guitar or other musical instrument in such a manner as to utilize the acoustic characteristics of the instrument to which it is attached.